


it's never the same river twice

by Vaznetti



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-07 12:56:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18235193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaznetti/pseuds/Vaznetti
Summary: Peter's always curious.





	it's never the same river twice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aurae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurae/gifts).



_Come on_ , she said. _It'll be fun_ , she said. _You know you're curious._

She knows me too well: I'm always curious.

Now I'm knee-deep in the water, and there's blue paint smudged on my thighs and my face and blue eyes laughing up at me. His spiky hair is crushed where I grabbed his head and his hands on my hips are pulling me down into the mud: the water laps around my waist and my hands look strange on his white chest. There's a dragonfly hovering on the water, and my heart is beating to the humming of the bees on the riverbank: it makes me wonder whose memory this is, whose body, whose skin. "Focus, Peter," he says, and kisses me, and yeah, I can focus. There's no smell of palm or coconut on this Beverly, just wet moss with an undertone of rancid fat from his hair. It's less offputting than you'd think.

His mouth tastes like me and feels like Bev; the stubble on his cheeks brushes more blue paint onto me. He breaks off to stand up in the water and my hands slide down to rest on his hips. "Your turn, babe," he says.


End file.
